Dynamic control system are currently offered in various vehicles. Dynamic control systems include roll stability control systems and yaw stability control systems. Other types of safety systems are also offered in vehicles such as deployment devices including active roll bars and side impact airbags. In such systems various control angles are determined which, in turn, are converted to control signals for deployment or control.
Various conditions of the road such as a bank or road crown affect how the driver must compensate. For example, the driver must compensate to the left when driving on a crowned road. The tire steering angles are also affected by the pitch or bank angles. Typically, control system models do not take into consideration the bank angles with respect to the driver steering input. Thus, such models are not capable of differentiating between a steering input that could cause a yaw vehicle response on a level road surface and one that is needed to maintain the vehicle path when compensating for a bank.
It is therefore desirable to provide a stability control system that takes into account the bank angle with respect to the control system.